


Let's hold each other

by Wisceria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisceria/pseuds/Wisceria
Summary: Harry and Draco are in their eight year. Harry is annoyed that Draco doesn't pay him any attention. One night they meet.





	Let's hold each other

Harry didn’t know what to expect returning for his eight year in Hogwarts. McGonagall had kindly agreed to let them finish their education. He was looking forward to it of course. Hogwarts has been the only true home he has ever known. Now however it was filled with terrible, horrible memories. 

Hermione had noticed he was drowning in his thoughts. " Are you okay?" she asked. Harry nodded and managed to say yes. 

A lot of things have changed since the end of the war. Harry was no longer with Ginny. They couldn’t work things out after everything they both have been through. They were both changed. 

There was no point in lingering on old feelings. Harry knew better than that so he just thought about all his friends that would be with him this year too. Seamus, Dean, Thomas, Neville but there would he someone else he would be seeing in all his classes and in every common space in the castle.

Malfoy. He had been thinking a lot about him since the events that had taken place in the room of requirement if he was honest with himself, and of course he wasn’t. After the war it was time that people be punished for their actions properly. Kingsley was now the minister for magic so Harry had faith that everything will be done the right way. When he came to Harry for advise however he didn’t know how to react. Kingsley had asked about the Malfoys and how he should treat them. He admitted to Harry that anger was clouding his judgement. Harry didn’t hesitate for a second when he said that Lucius deserved to be sent to Azkaban. But when he thought about Draco and Narcissa he wasn’t sure what to say. He just started thinking out loud so he could come up to some conclusion. First of all Draco hadn’t said a word to his parents when he was asked to identify him in the manor which really saved his life. Narcissa to had in a way saved his life, for a selfish reason but still she lied straight to Voldemort’s face. And finally there is the Room of Requirement where Draco had tried to stop Goyle and Harry had saved his life in return. Also there was the fact that they refused to fight at the final battle and run away and Harry still remembers the face of disgust and hesitation when he stepped forward to join the fellow death eaters. In the end Harry and Kingsley decided that with a fair trial Draco and his mother would be free and their punishment will be something light. However Kingsley informed Harry that without his testimony they would suffer the same faith as Lucius Malfoy. Harry agreed to give a statement at their hearing only if only the people that need to will know beforehand. 

So Harry couldn’t help but wonder what will Malfoy do or say when they were forced to see each other in class or in the great hall. When he didn’t come up with anything he decided that he will let the thought of seeing Malfoy rest. At least for now.

It has been three weeks since the start of the school year. The castle looked as if most of the walls hadn’t been blown up three months ago. Only the memories lingered in the air. But Malfoy, the stupid stubborn prat, Harry thought hadn’t said a word to him. He hasn’t even looked at him. Harry was furious. Of course he hadn’t expected a grand thank you from those beautiful lips but at lest a smile here or there would have done the trick. Harry was shocked. Beautiful lips?! Where had that come from? Surprised from his own thoughts he had stopped dead in one of the hallways and people were starting to bump into him. He continued and for the rest of the day pushed his thoughts about the blond away from his mind.

One night after a particularly bad dream, and merlin knew he had a lot of those, he decided to take a walk around the castle. He hadn’t used his invisibility cloak a lot this year because even as much as he hated being " the chosen one" it certainly had it’s benefits. Not that he was allowed to wander around the halls at night but if a teacher or a prefect saw him they didn’t bother calling him off to bed. They all assumed that he was grieving and they were pretty much right.  
While he was wondering around he thought he heard whimpers, maybe even cries. As they were coming out of a bathroom he assumed it was Mertel but his curiosity made him go inside. As soon as he stepped inside he realized where he was. It was the bathroom where he and Malfoy had fought a few years back. Where he had almost killed the other boy. He continued this time more carefully panic and fear suddenly building inside of him. He took out his wand. What he saw though made him stop. Stop moving, stop blinking, even stop breathing for a little bit. It was Malfoy. His shirt was thrown on the ground and his hair messy. His grey eyes were drowning in tears and they were falling down his cheeks. It looked like he was having a bad dream and he couldn’t wake up. Malfoy saw Harry’s reflection in the mirror. He froze. Horror in his eyes. He reached for his wand and turned around but Harry didn’t raise his. He was looking now at the pale chest in front of him. Scars were visible. It was like he had cut himself three hundred times. Pain and guilt crept along Harry’s spine. He knew very well that Draco hadn’t cut himself but indeed he had done that to the blond boy. " Sorry " he managed to say after what seemed like ages. Seeing that Potter wasn’t going to attack him he calmed himself and let his wand rest on the sink. After a while Harry put back his wand away as well. Malfoy noticed where Harry was looking and said quietly " Don’t look at them. They are ugly. " 

"The only thing that worries me about those scars is the fact that I did them"

Draco sat on the floor looking tired.

" Thank you. " he said with a kind smile on his face.

Harry hadn’t expected that. Neither the thank you nor that smile. So beautiful it was. Bastard Harry thought to himself. He didn’t know why but he felt the need to join the other boy on the floor.

" And I thank you. "

That was all that was said between them that night. Harry’s mind on the other hand was racing. What should he say, what should he do? He looked at Malfoy looking for an answer. Harry was lost. Draco wasn’t looking at him but the moment Harry had time to really take in the face of his once enemy he realized that Draco did look very tired, eyes with black circles underneath them, his cheeks drained of color, his lips dry and yet Harry thought so gorgeous. Unknowingly he had licked his lips when noticing how dry the other boy’s were. Malfoy didn’t miss that though. He turned his attention to Harry but didn’t say anything. Harry fell a little towards him and just when he thought that the other boy was getting closer he got up. Draco picked his wand and his shirt and with a puzzled and a little scared look he went out of the door.

Next morning he still didn’t know what had happened. He did his usual routine but know somehow Harry noticed that Draco seemed to always be looking at the ground. The only time he looked up was when Pansy or Blaise were talking to him. He wondered why was that. After a few days Harry noticed something else. Everyone was looking with hatred in their eyes at the place where Malfoy was or had been standing. Harry realized now why he didn’t look around at all. He didn’t want to look at them and tried his hardest to ignore them. A feeling of sympathy rushed over Harry. He knew that all too well. 

His dreams now changed from nightmares to sweet ones involving a certain blonde student and Harry found himself laying wild awake at 4 in the morning considering which one was worse. He got up and decided to take a walk. He went past the bathroom but there was nobody there so he started walking without a destination. Soon he found himself on the seventh floor. He had thought a few times of the Room of Requirement and whether it still worked but never had the courage to go and check. It was where he found so many friends, so many loved ones. It was where he had found support and kindness when he most needed them and if it was gone forever.... He couldn’t face it. But this time he decided it was time to face it. He suddenly noticed someone standing in front of the wall. Who was it? It was too dark to see. The figure moved a little and in the moonlight he saw a bit of blonde hair. He knew who that was. He got closer and Draco noticed him.

" It’s not working anymore "

Malfoy went and sat in the far corner opposite the wall. Harry processed everything. So it was true he thought. But standing there desperately holding on the memories from that place he decided to try just once more. And his thoughts racing he focused on Malfoy and slowly but surely a door started to appear. Draco was already on his feet hope appearing from the depths of his eyes. They went in together. 

The room was small but spacious a large bed standing at the middle of it. A cupboard and a desk were at the both sides. There was also another room which surely lead to a bathroom. A small smirk started to appear on the blonde’s lips. 

" Why were you thinking of such a room? "

Harry had no answer to that question. 

Realization however started to sink in Draco.

" Why didn’t it work for me? " 

" What were you thinking of? " asked Harry in a as a matter of fact tone but curiosity also creeping in his tone.

" Crabbe " 

No magic could bring the dead. Harry remembered Dumbledore’s words and repeated them in a soft understanding voice.

" No magic can bring back the dead " and as he said it he put his hand on the other’s shoulder as a way to say that he understood him. 

Draco suddenly snapped at him.

" Why are you doing this?! " 

" Sorry? "

" What is this? Some kind of a joke? " 

" Of course not. Why would you think that? " came Harry’s confused voice .

" I’ve felt you looking at me. Many times. Just like the others are. All the time. "

Harry understood now why Draco had left that night. And he really couldn’t blame him. When all he had seen from the others was hate how could he expect that none other than Harry Potter would show him anything else. After all Draco didn’t know how much was changed in Harry since the last time they were in the room.

" It’s true. I had been looking at you and I’ve also noticed how the others are looking at you. But my stares are the complete opposite of theirs. A lot has changed since the war and I’m not blaming you for anything. I’m sick of hating and living in that one against the other atmosphere. I just want to put everything to bed once and for all. " 

Draco understood. He understood it all. He now knew Harry’s intentions that night were true without a master plan to humiliate him more behind them. He knew that Harry just wanted to forget the hate and the violence. What he also understood brought a smirk across his face. Harry really, really liked him and he still hasn’t fully figured that himself.

Draco being the sly slytherin that he was simply answered " Put what to bed Potter "

Harry got a little bit red. He was really embarrassed at this point. Why was he thinking of a bedroom of all things, he had no idea. 

Malfoy however continued " If you ask me from what I’ve seen tonight you would rather put me to bed "

Harry was frozen. It was true that such things came to him in his dreams but he would never ever think that would really happen. Deciding on living in the moment he answered.

" Rather you to put me in a bed really " For the life of him Harry didn’t know how he managed to say that without sinking under the ground beneath him.

And that was all Draco needed. He closed the distance between them and kissed Harry. It was hard tongues and teeth crashing together in an seemingly endless battle. When Draco pushed his cold hands under Harry’s shirt and started touching him everywhere he had no choice but to let the other man overpower him. After all wasn’t that all he wanted to do. To give up control without hesitation without worry. And he wanted to give himself up to none other but Draco fucking Malfoy. The blonde moved to Harry’s neck and kissed and licked it slowly. He wanted to save this moment. He sucked on the spot right under Harry’s ear and earned an eager moan from the man. He pushed Harry on the bed taking off his shirt in the process. Once they were lying Harry returned the favor. Draco went down from Harry’s neck to his chest kissing every spot he could. He trapped one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth kissing and biting lightly. Harry couldn’t take this anymore. He was already rock hard and just wanted Draco inside him already.

" Please"   
" Needy are we? " said Draco with the biggest smirk Harry had ever seen in his life. 

Having his legs wrapped around Draco’s waist he decided that he needed to take control for a while. In a swift movement he turned them so that Harry could be on top of Draco. He started kissing him everywhere doing just as Draco had done a few minutes ago. Draco moved his hips up brushing their erections together causing Harry to moan loudly on his nipple. It was the best feeling. The cold air bushing against his wet nipple. It was an endless battle between them for control so Draco decided he needed to be on top again wanting nothing more than to taste Harry already. He locked his legs around Harry and in a second he was under him. He took his wand and vanished their clothes leaving them completely naked. Harry took in the sight. Draco was really beautiful. His cock big and throbbing. Draco didn’t give him much time to admire the view. He locked his hand around Harr’s cock causing him to close his eyes as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Ye quickly took him in his mouth. He was tasty a mixture of sweet and salty in his mouth. Harry wouldn’t last long. Soon he was on the edge moaning and ready to cum. Just as he was on the edge Draco stopped and let his cock go with a pop. Harry let out a disappointed moan.

" Don’t cum yet " came his voice demanding.

In a matter of seconds he muffled something an Harry felt something rather cold around his hole. It was lube and he was as excited as he has ever been. Draco pushed a finger inside him. It was only pain in the beginning but soon the pain gave way to pure pleasure. 

" Fuck you are so tight. "

Soon he pushed another finger scissoring him and slightly brushing over a spot that made Harry see stars from pleasure. After a while when Harry was opened enough he took out his finger replacing them with hi member. He pushed very slowly at first knowing that he was quiet bigger than his fingers. When Harry gave him a nod he started moving slowly. Giving Harry the best time of his life he picked up the pace until they were both panting and closing to the edge. As he felt himself getting close and closer he wrapped his hand around Harry moving in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Soon enough they were both cumming. Harry all over Draco’s hand and his stomach and Draco deep inside him. 

The blonde collapsed on top of Harry. They laid like that for a few minutes as they catched their breaths. When they both had calmed down Draco took his wand and cleaned them. He wrapped his arms around Harry and laid like that. Peaceful and satisfied.

" That was.... "

" Amazing "

" Yeah " said Harry.

After a while Draco got up. He looked worried.  
" I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want you for me and only for me Harry. "

A smile appeared on Harry’s face.

" I want you too "

In the morning they woke up way after the breakfast had started. They decided that it would be best if they just walked in hand in hand. Draco felt that this way no one will try and claim Harry for themselves and Harry was just proud to have Draco by his side. Shocked faces were of course something expected.

They didn’t know where this would go but neither Harry or Draco worried much. They were just glad to have each other for now.


End file.
